heroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Dredd
WIP Continued from The case of the mystery drug Participants Edgar, James, Francine, Rapunzel Act 6 A new day, a new lead. Edgar decided it was time to make a hospital visit to see the criminals that were taken out during the previous day's adventures, and set his sights for the local hospital. Arriving in swift action-van fashion, Edgar ran face first into his first hurdle of the day: The reception desk. The nurse on duty seemed less than convinced to let a stranger know where arrested criminals were being treated, let alone let him see them. And being unable to pass himself off as a member of their family (due to the fact that he didn't even know their names), he decided to simply circumvent the wall of stone that was the disapproving nurse's pursed lips. Instead, he simply walked straight into the hospital, looking for the police that was surely positioned outside the criminal's door. While initially without result, his luck turned in the intense care wing. But instead of an uniformed officer, he was faced by an imposing agent-smith looking motherfucker. Approaching the agent, he was taken aback as the agent simply stepped aside, opening the door for him to pass. The agent told him that it's too bad that the trip here was wasted, as Edgar would get nothing from the criminals within. Seeing the prisoners, Edgar quickly learned why, as they were all floating in medigel vats, their bodies undergoing severe degeneration due to withdrawal effects from not having access to the drug. Asking the Agent if there were anyone in a state well enough to be questioned, Edgar is told that the only one fitting that criteria would be one that had been taken away to the Superhuman Enforcement Agency's (SEA's) headquarters, and if Edgar wanted an opportunity to question him, Edgar would have to put in an official request. Asking how to do so, Edgar is simply given a business card by the agent. Calling the number on the card, Edgar reaches what sounds like an automatic receptionist, and is simply told: "Your request has been accepted. Your position is locked. Standby." Moments later, there is a loud crash outside the hospital, and as Edgar walks opens and opens the window to see what is going on outside, he is grabbed by the collar and pulled out through the window. He drops to the pavement in the arms of a soldier in full powerarmor, and swiftly moved into a drop pod, and within a minute of placing the call he is on his way into orbit. Act 7 Well in orbit, Edgar is presented with the headquarters of the SEA: A massive spaceship that looms in the orbit of Earth. Docking with the spaceship, the shuttle he came with is opened into the interior of the spaceship. Edgar finds that the place in which they landed is a large hangar, filled with drop pods, drop ships, and space-capable fighters. The entire thing is like something taken out of a Star Wars movie.